1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to firearm tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pistol stock spreading tool kit wherein the same permits ease of insertion of the tool within a magazine well of an associated pistol to permit spreading of a pistol grip or stock mounted therearound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firearm tools of various types are utilized by individuals and gunsmiths in the repair and maintenance of various firearms. In the prior art, pistol grips or stocks that are mounted in a fixed configuration about an associated pistol frame for an extended period of time tend to become affixed thereto due to shrinkage of the wood, interaction with solvents and chemicals and the metallic framework and the like. Examples of prior art firearm tools may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,252 to Walker wherein a tool is positionable overlying a pistol barrel to permit insertion of a projectile for use with black powder firearms operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,432 to Hickman provides a tool defining a yoke to adjust distance between barrels of dual barrel shotguns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,245 to Miller sets forth a tool for extending the barrel of a revolver crane and for checking alignment of the crane barrel and cylinder locking aperture in an associated revolver frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,086 to Gevers sets forth a wedge-type tool for adjusting spacing of barrels of a dual barrel shotgun to alter impact points of the barrels relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,497 to Crimmins sets forth a means for securing and aligning barrels of two pistols to permit the grasping of the pistols by both hands of an individual and permitting simultaneous fire, wherein stability of the two pistols is provided during the firing procedure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pistol stock spreading tool kit wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting ease of removal of an associated pistol stock from a pistol framework and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.